


You Were With Me All Along

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: Yuuri sobbed into his hands, feeling his entire body shake. He was such a failure, he'd never be good for anything, his family would be so disappointed, he could never face them again--Hey, woah! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?Yuuri shrieked, flinching so hard he nearly fell off the toilet seat."Who-- who are you?!" He gasped out, voice trembling.Oh. I did not think you would hear me.Yuuri shuddered. "Oh my God. It's not enough to have a mental breakdown, now I'm hallucinating?"





	You Were With Me All Along

Yuuri sobbed into his hands, feeling his entire body shake. He was such a failure, he'd never be good for anything, his family would be so disappointed, he could never face them again--

 

_Hey, woah! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?_

 

Yuuri shrieked, flinching so hard he nearly fell off the toilet seat.

 

"Who-- who are you?!" He gasped out, voice trembling.

 

_Oh. I did not think you would hear me._

 

Yuuri shuddered. "Oh my God. It's not enough to have a mental breakdown, now I'm hallucinating?"

 

_No! I'm real, I promise!_

 

He shook his head, wiping at his eyes. At least the shock seemed to have dragged him out of the panic attack, but as for this voice in his head...

 

"Who are you?" He asked again, feeling a bit silly. He never thought he'd be sitting in a toilet stall talking to someone who wasn't there.

 

_My name is--_ there was a sudden beep, like a censor on TV.  _What's yours?_

 

Yuuri frowned. "Sorry, I... didn't get that."

 

_I'm--_  the same obnoxious noise filled his head.

 

Yuuri sighed, resting his forehead on the door. "Of course I'm not allowed to know your name. That's just..."

 

_What do you mean?_

 

"My name is Katsuki Yuuri," he replied.

 

_Oh! I see now. Interesting._

 

"I still can't believe this is happening," Yuuri mumbled. "I mean, how-- what--"

 

_I'm not sure either. It is like..._ The voice trailed off, searching for something. A moment later, it returned.  _Sorry. I hope I didn't yell in your ear. It's telepathy!_

 

"What? You weren't yelling." This was only getting more confusing.

 

_You didn't hear me call to my roommate?_

 

Yuuri shook his head, then remembered they couldn't see him. "N-no. Nothing. Maybe I can only hear you when you're talking to me?"

 

_How strange..._

 

Yuuri's mind was spinning. All of it was strange.

 

_Well, I suppose I should call you something,_  the voice started.  _Something that isn't a name, maybe._  They pondered this for a few seconds before squealing,  _I'll call you Snowflake! Cute, right?_

 

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. How ironic that he'd only just gotten off the ice, and this person seemed to know he was linked to it. "Okay," Yuuri mused. "We should match, then. If I'm Snowflake..." he paused to wipe a stray tear off his chin. "You can be Raindrop." The voice didn't speak for a moment, and Yuuri winced. "You hate it, right? I can change it."

 

_No, I like it! We're a pair! One can't exist without the other._

 

Yuuri's heart raced. "Yeah..."

 

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang, making Yuuri jump in surprise.

 

"Oi!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door. Yuuri managed to stand, legs shaking. He pushed open the door.

 

Yuri Plisetsky was staring him down.

 

***

 

The moment he got back to Detroit, Yuuri sat himself down on his bed and opened the search engine on his phone and typed in  _telepathy_. That had been the word Raindrop had used-- the one their roommate had helped them remember.

 

A slew of web pages popped up, but most of them seemed like ghost stories or fake mediums.

 

He tried again:  _Voice in my head_. He knew it sounded crazy, but it was the best he could do. He braced himself for pages telling him he had schizophrenia.

 

To his surprise, he saw one of those open forum sites, with the question "I've been hearing a voice. Could it be my soulmate?"

 

Yuuri almost forgot how to breathe. Soulmate? It wasn't a word he heard often, but every now and then there were whispers of it.

 

He clicked on the link. The person asking detailed what Yuuri had experienced: a voice that had spoken to them, hadn't been able to communicate their name, and could only be heard when speaking to the person directly. The comments were a resounding yes: "Sounds about right." "That's how I found my soulmate." "I have a friend who hears this!"

 

Yuuri's hands shook. He quickly opened a new tab.  _Soulmates_. He was surprised to find there had been plenty of studies on the subject, despite the fact that less than 1% of the population had a soulmate. He found himself reading pretty much every article he could find, until his eyes were sore and his phone was low on battery. He flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan.

 

"Hey... Raindrop? You there?"

 

_Ah! Hello again! I missed you._

 

Yuuri's heart swelled at the thought. "I... missed you too." Blushing, he held his phone close to his heart. "And... I have something to tell you."

 

_Ooh, I love surprises!_

 

Yuuri chuckled. "Um... I think we're--" he choked on the word, face hotter than it had been even after his fall at the tournament. "We're... soulmates, Raindrop."

 

There was a pause, then--  _Oh my God!_

 

Yuuri chuckled at the childishly gleeful tone.  _Wow! I never thought I'd have a soulmate! We're awfully lucky, huh?_

 

"Yeah... I'm really happy." Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach. "And... I hope I can meet you soon. For real, I mean."

 

_Mm. I hope so, too. You seem like a wonderful person._

 

They really needed to stop saying things like that, or Yuuri would never stop blushing. "You do too! You're... so nice to me."

 

_That's because you're nice!_

 

Yuuri sighed into his hands. "You spoil me."

 

_You're my little snowflake, aren't you?_

 

That shouldn't have made him smile as much as it did.

 

***

 

Yuuri was exhausted when he finally got home. Travelling was a nightmare, and he'd forgotten just how much his luggage weighed. But beyond that, Raindrop had been quiet all day. He'd gotten used to hearing their voice since his final tournament, but he'd been all alone on the airplane.

He stumbled into the house and was hit by a wave of nostalgia by the scent; not of the food, but of the house itself. Something about it reminded him of his childhood. Suddenly he was being hit by something very different, though, something solid. He found himself on the floor and covered in fur and slobber. He gaped upwards at...

 

"Vicchan?" He whispered, awed.

 

"Oh! Sorry, Yuuri!" His father helped the poodle off him and pulled him to his feet. "The dog's pretty cute, huh?"

 

"You-- you got another--"

 

"No! Heavens, no. God, so soon after..." He trailed off, and Yuuri winced. "No, this is a guest's dog!"

 

"A guest?" Yuuri asked, readjusting his glasses.

 

"A handsome foreigner!" His dad agreed, grinning. "He looked just like... what was his name?"

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in realization. Surely he couldn't mean--

Before he even registered it, he was dashing through the shop and pushing past guests. He nearly tripped over a towel in the dressing room before throwing the doors to the hot spring open to see--

 

"Viktor..."

 

***

 

Yuuri was struggling to stay upright, much less land quads. Having Viktor Nikiforov of all people as a coach was a dream come true, but he was incredibly strict.

 

As soon as he'd finished the run-through (with countless trips, slipups, and botched jumps) he collapsed to the ice with a groan. Viktor chuckled and skated over, extending a helpful hand. Yuuri sighed gratefully and reached for it, but Viktor pulled his hand away at the last second with a cheeky grin.

 

"Sorry, Yuuri, you don't get help after a run-through like that."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, pushing himself to his feet.

 

He wasn't sure what to call their relationship. He and Viktor had certainly grown closer, especially after Yurio left, but there was something more there. Something that made Yuuri want to... well, he wasn't sure yet. But he wanted something, and that something kept him up at night when he remembered that he was supposed to have a soulmate.

 

"Actually," Viktor said, putting a finger to his chin, "Take five minutes. I'll be right back." Yuuri nodded weakly. Anything for a breather. He watched Viktor slink away, pulling the doors closed behind him.

All at once, Yuuri realized just how empty the enormous rink was with just him in it. He skated to the edge of the ice and scrambled onto a bench, the ache in his feet somehow even more noticeable once he sat. Yuuri closed his eyes, breathing hard.

 

_Snowflake?_

 

Yuuri smiled, eyes still closed. "Hey."

 

_There you are. I wanted to hear from you._

 

Yuuri shook his head. "We just talked this morning."

 

_Not about anything substantial._  There was a pause.  _I met someone, Raindrop. A while ago, actually._

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and glanced behind him to look at the doors Viktor had just left through. "...Yeah. Me too."

 

_I'm going to sound silly, but some part of me hopes it's you._

 

Yuuri nodded. "Me too," he echoed. "Otherwise I'd feel like... like I was betraying you, I guess."

 

_They remind me of you, Snowflake. Sweet, thoughtful, adorably innocent._

 

Yuuri blushed. "Well... mine is kind of like you, too. Kind, and funny, and..." He played with a lock of hair. "And they make me feel like a better person."

 

_I'm glad, then, even if it isn't me. I want you to be happy._

 

Yuuri sighed wistfully. "God, you're always so..." He found himself standing from the bench, walking onto the ice, and taking his starting pose. "I want to skate with you, Raindrop," he whispered.

 

_What?_

 

"I'm going to skate for you," he corrected himself. "Are you ready?"

 

After a moment, Raindrop replied,  _Of course._

 

Yuuri started the program, humming the music to himself and Raindrop. He missed a few notes as he attempted the harder jumps, but picked up the tune again once he'd gotten his breath back. Raindrop was silent, listening thoughtfully, and Yuuri found himself skating the program better than he ever had.

 

Finally, the skate came to a close, and Yuuri closed his eyes, panting. "How was that, Raindrop?"

 

"Beautiful."

 

Yuuri spun around, wide-eyed.

 

Viktor-- Raindrop-- smiled from the bench. "I knew it," he whispered. "You were with me all along."


End file.
